total_calamity_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Slime God
The Slime God is a character controlled by Wolfi. They made their debut in ''Total Calamity and is still alive. Their alignment is Chaotic/Evil. Backstory The Slime God is one of, if not the first creature created on Terraria. They was born after a bacteria evolved and began consuming other bacteria around it. Eventually, after gaining enough cellular mass it began absorbing larger flora and fauna, gaining intelligence from each creature it enveloped. Through their many years of existance, they have created or persuaded several servants onto their side, which are currently used to identify potential threats of Yharim, and otherwise do The Slime God's bidding. They notably simply went into hiding during Cthulhu's rule, and were effectively forgotten during said rule. They were largely unknown to Yharim's forces before they appeared to them and asked to join their ranks early on in their reign. Although confused at their existance, Yharim accepted this offer, and they swiftly grew up the ranks before reaching the Elite. They currently act as the primary "Security" force for Yharim, constantly monitoring every inch of the temple and scouting out the world for potential rebels. Abilities * Abyssal Balls -''' The Slime God is capable of summoning Abyssal Balls, much like their original version. However, these are much stronger than it's original counterpart, the thing itself being capable of creating a small dent in even Auric Tesla Armor (and a much larger dent in both the armor and the wearer's flesh for anything short of it), and igniting the target in Abyssal Flames. * 'Eldritch Tentacles -' The Slime God is also capable of summoning Eldritch Tentacles, with similar effect to the Abyssal Balls, seering through anything short of Auric Tesla Armor, and igniting the target in Abyssal Flames... * 'Regeneration -' The Slime Core can regenerate strikes made against it almost instantly, making it practically immortal. However, this ability can be countered by fire. A regular flame will not do, however a more powerful flame such as Holy Flames or a Godslayer inferno would be capable of disabling this for a few minutes. * 'Teleportation -' They are also capable of teleportation, at will. However, they are not omniscient. As such, they first need to map out the area where they are to teleport, so they don't end up teleporting themselves into a wall or something. * 'Plague Immunity -' They are completely immune to all plague. It is simply foolish to attempt to slay them with disease, no matter how severe or effective. * 'Sentries -' The Slime God is capable of creating Sentries, which are probe-like masses of gel. These are capable of invisibility and firing lasers. These are taken under direct control of The Slime God. * 'Absorption - '''The Slime God is capable of absorbing the strength of those they slay. However, most creatures have little impact, and as such their main target is Divinity. Personality The Slime God is probably the least loyal to Yharim out of all of their elite. They will obey Yharim to the word, yet also simultaneously appear to be in a waiting game for Yharim to die, for whatever (likely nefarious) reason. Their main goal is survival, and will do anything in their power to stay alive. As a result, they are rather cautious no matter the situation, never bothering to take major risks of any sort. They appear to be much less formal than they usually are when communicating with the Calamity Council Elite or their own servants. They prefer not doing things directly, rather using their several servants and several thousand sentries to do their job and communicate to Yharim and their elite. As such, they usually spend most of their time in 1 of 2 fortresses. The first fortress is in the depths of the Brimstone Crags. This is only know by Calamitas, as the fortress existed when they raided the Underworld's capital that the fortress previously inhabited. The second fortress is in the depths of the Abyss. This is only know by Yharim. Achievments * N/A Relationships *King Slime *The Slime Gods *[[Yharim|'Tyrant King Yharim]] *Goozma *Bob *The Dark Emporer *The Devourer of Gods Trivia * They were the third Boss Character to be introduced, after The Twins and The Devourer of Gods * In the RP, The Slime God's text is indicated by it being colored in Silver, the hex code being #C0C0C0. Category:Characters Category:Calamity Council Category:Slimes Category:Gods Category:Characters With Font Colors Category:Yharim’s Elite Category:Genderless Category:Boss Characters Category:Calamity Characters